<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by liamdoesmcpe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376016">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe'>liamdoesmcpe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, M/M, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Kuroo spent the day and got caught by Tsukki's parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Send any feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo's POV</p><p>"I miss you moonshine but I will be coming to Miyagi tomorrow for our date and I can't wait to see you!" I said.</p><p>"I really can't wait too." Kei smiled.</p><p>I called Kei through video chat about our date. I'm going to Miyagi tomorrow to see my little moonshine and I plan to take him to a big arcade that just recently opened.</p><p>We've been dating for 9 months now. We usually meet for dates every month or when he's in heat or when I'm in my rut. We always stayed on my family's rest house in Miyagi, a bit far away from his parents' house. Only his brother and teammates knows about our relationship. He doesn't want to let his parents know about us yet because they were a bit strict about these things for Kei. Although, Kei has met my parents and my parents loves him very much.</p><p>"Get some sleep already moonshine. You sure are gonna need one when we go out tomorrow." I told him.</p><p>"You're just excited to see me." he chuckled "Good night Tetsu, I love you." </p><p>"Good night Kei, I love you too." I blew him a little kiss and he ended the call. </p><p>----<br/>Tsukishima's POV</p><p>"Mom, I'm heading to Onii-chan's place. He said we're going to play video games." I shouted as I put my shoes on. </p><p>"Okay. Your father and I are also gonna head out for a meeting today. You have a spare key of the house with you?" mom asked. </p><p>"Yes. I'm going now, bye!" </p><p>"Bye Kei! Take care!" </p><p>I walked out of the house and went to the train station. Tetsurou's gonna get there in 30 minutes and the walk to the station was like 25 minutes or less. He told me that we will be going to the big new arcade in town. I called my brother to tell him about my alibi to our parents. He tells me that he got my back if mom or dad called. I'm lucky to have my brother, he always makes sure that I am happy. </p><p>I got to the station and waited for Tetsurou, there are a lot of people as always here, especially on weekends. Looking for him around, I saw the familiar bedhead in the crowd. He quickly ran to me and hugged me tightly. </p><p>"I missed you Tsukki!" he said. </p><p>"I do too but you don't see me not letting you breathe don't you." </p><p>"Salty as always." he kissed my cheek. </p><p>"Let's go get us some lunch first. It's 1:30 and I haven't eaten yet." he says and grabs my wrist outside the station. </p><p>"Idiot!" </p><p>We went to McDonald's and he both got us two fucking happy meals and a big mac. I'm 16 and he's 18 and he got us a fucking happy meal! </p><p>"What are you? Five?!" I told him as we sat down. </p><p>"Oh come on! These are the new Jurassic Park toys! Don't tell me you hate them!" he smirked. </p><p>"You're lucky I'm inlove with you." I rolled my eyes at him. </p><p>"You're lucky I'm inlove with YOU!" he smirked and kissed my hand. Bastard.  We ate our meal and talked. He told me that Nekoma will be having a practice match with Fukurodani on Monday and he and Bokuto bet on it. Those two idiots. Put Oikawa-san in the picture and they'll be triple threat. </p><p>"Hey, after going to the arcade I plan on us spending the night on our rest house." he says and I looked at him. </p><p>"I told my parents that we would be having a sleepover, just the two of us." he says. </p><p>"Well okay. But I need to get clothes in the house first. My parents know that whenever I sleep over at Nii-chan's, I would always get clothes at the house." </p><p>"That's fine by me." </p><p>After eating we get to the arcade. It was so huge! There were so many games and everyone was having fun. </p><p>"Tsukki! Let's play in the basketball game." he says and takes me to the game. </p><p>"Winner gets to do whatever he wants later." he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. </p><p>"Deal." I said. It was easy. I can totally beat him at this one. I went on first and got a score of 230. </p><p>"I'd like to see you beat that!" I smirked at him. </p><p>"Oh you will see." he says and starts the game. </p><p>He was missing so many shots. But luckily, he still went on to the next level. His score was 189 and there was only 25 seconds left. </p><p>"What's the matter Kuroo? I thought you said that you were gonna beat me." I said and he growled at me. He went faster until there was only 10 seconds left and his score was in the 220s. I prayed that he will never get close to 230. The game was over and his score was 231.</p><p>"See that Tsukki? I beat you!" he says. </p><p>"What's with the angry face moonshine? Is it because I get to have my way later?" he pinches and my cheeks and I slapped his back. </p><p>We played a lot of games. He got me plushies from the claw machine. A dinosaur and a pikachu one. </p><p>"Kuroo I wanna get you a prize too." I said to him. </p><p>"Aww that's so sweet of you! Ooh! Get me that one!" he pointed to a claw machine with black cat plushies. </p><p>"The toy looks like you." I said and got him one. I took a picture of the cat and Kuroo and posted it on my Instagram story. </p><p>We played more games in the arcade, racing, shooting and even those betting games. We went home and stopped by at coach Ukai's store and bought some snacks for later. </p><p>"Having fun today kids?" Coach asked us. </p><p>"Just a date." Kuroo said and paid for the snacks. We ate some of the snacks outside the store and he lit up a cigarette. He started smoking at 17 along with Bokuto.  </p><p>"You know your lifespan shortens when you smoke." I told him. </p><p>"You don't think I know that?" he chuckled. After he smoked, he sprayed perfume on himself and used a hand sanitizer. My mom said they won't be home until 7 so that gives us time to pack my bag. It's only 5:30 though. </p><p>"I'll go pack my bags and call Onii-chan." I said and went inside my room. </p><p>Kuroo's POV</p><p>I've been to Tsukki's house before only when his parents aren't around. They've got a nice home. I was getting bored and decided to go to Tsukki's bedroom. I saw he's nearly done packing and hugged him from the back. </p><p>"Moonshine." I called him while hugging him. </p><p>"Kuroo, let go. I'm fixing my stuff." he says. </p><p>"I just wanna hug you that's all. Besides, your parents are gonna be home at 7. It's only 5:45." I faced him. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and kissed me. I kissed him back softly. We fell on his bed and I sat down while he sits on my lap. The kiss was getting deeper turning into a make out session. Kei's hands were on my hair and cheek while mine roamed on his back. </p><p>"I love you Kei." I broke the kiss. </p><p>"I love you too, Tetsurou." he smiled and we kissed again. I kissed him in the neck which made him moan. I love it when he moans. I sucked on a part of his neck, leaving a hickey then going back to his lips. My hands grabbed his butt and I slapped it, earning a moan from him. </p><p>"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" We quickly got up and saw his mom. Oh crap...we're dead. </p><p>Tsukishima's POV</p><p>Mom was at my door standing while angrily looking at me and Tetsurou. I looked at the clock and it was only 6:05. WHY ARE THEY HOME EARLY?! </p><p>"M-Mom........" I stuttered. WELL WHO WOULDN'T IF YOUR MOM CAUGHT YOU AND YOUR SECRET BOYFRIEND MAKING OUT ON YOUR BED. </p><p>"Living room. Now!" she went to the living room and calles my dad on the kitchen.</p><p>"This is not how I imagine it would be when I meet your mom." Kuroo says while fixing himself. </p><p>We went to the living room and saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch waiting for us. We sat down not making any eye contact with them. God, this is so awkward.</p><p>"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend. Kuroo Tetsurou." I introduced Kuroo to them. </p><p>"Boyfriend? Since when?!" mom asked. </p><p>"Since 9 months ago." I answered. </p><p>"9 months?! Why didn't you telk us Kei?" dad said. "Didn't we told you that he has to have our permission first?!" </p><p>"I asked Kei about that Tsukishima-san but he told me that you were strict when it comes to relationships so he told me that it's best if we keep this a secret." Kuroo said.</p><p>"You're a strong alpha." Dad says. </p><p>"Thank you sir." Kuroo said. </p><p>"Alpha? O-Oh god, Kei you're being safe are you?" mom said. This is so embarrassing. </p><p>"Mom!" </p><p>"Answer!" mom said. </p><p>"Yes we're being safe." I muttered. </p><p>"How old are you Tetsurou?" Dad asked. </p><p>"18 sir." Tetsurou answered. </p><p>"Where do you live and how did you guys meet?" mom asked. </p><p>"I live in Tokyo Tsukishima-san. Kei and I first met when Karasuno and Nekoma, my school, had a practice match here in Miyagi. Then, we met again when Karasuno attended the Tokyo training camp and after that, Kei and I stayed in touch. We would always call or text each other. We would go on dates but it was mostly me going here in Miyagi or us meeting halfway. Kei sometimes comes to Tokyo because he insists." Tetsurou told them. I smiled while looking at him. He's handling this situation well. </p><p>"Dates?" mom says. </p><p>"You know, I lie when I say I'll go to Onii-chan's place but we're going on a date." I said. </p><p>"Akiteru was part of this?!" mom exclaimed. </p><p>"Tsukishima-san, I apologize if you met your son's boyfriend this way but I promise you that I love Kei with all my heart and I will always protect and take care of him. Your son is one of a kind and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Tetsurou held my hand. </p><p>"We understand Tetsurou. You're a nice kid but we just wished that Kei would've introduced you to us sooner." dad said. </p><p>"But you guys were strict when it comes to relationships!" I told them. Yeah that's the reason why I'm afraid to introduce Tetsurou to them. </p><p>"Our only conditon was that we meet him before you guys become official. We would've said yes on Tetsurou considering how perfect he is for you." mom says. </p><p>"And just as long as you guys are being safe." dad added. Oh god, CAN THEY STOP WITH THAT OF COURSE KUROO AND I AREN'T DUMB ENOUGH TO HAVE SEX WITHOUT ANY CONTRACEPTIVES!!! </p><p>"I'm sorry mom and dad." I said. </p><p>"Sorry Tsukishima-san." Kuroo said. </p><p>"It's okay. Why is your bag packed by the way?" mom asked. </p><p>"Uhm, Tetsurou planned to have a movie night at his family's rest house here in Miyagi." I told them. Movie night, sure Kei. </p><p>"Are you sure it's a movie night? Is this true Tetsurou?" Dad asked him. </p><p>"Yes Tsukishima-san, we already bought snacks from the store." nice cover Kuroo. </p><p>"Well okay, it was nice meeting you Tetsurou. You better take care of Kei." mom says. </p><p>"I'm glad Kei found a nice and strong alpha like you." Dad shook his hand. </p><p>"Thank you sir, Kei really is lucky." Kuroo smirked at me. Bastard. </p><p>"We should get going, bye mom and dad." We went outside. </p><p>It was a 10 minute bus ride. I still can't believe that my parents met Kuroo in an awkward way. Kuroo handled it well though while I, on the other hand, was wishing for the ground to swallow me whole. </p><p>"So now that we're official with your parents, maybe I could call them mom and dad now too." he laughed and I punched his arm playfully. </p><p>"That was embarrassing! They could literally hear me moaning!" I told him. </p><p>"Not my fault I'm so damn good in making you do that." he smirked and kissed my cheek. </p><p>"Fuck you." I hissed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>